


Magic

by Louispowerbottom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn Malik, Leprechaun Niall, M/M, Werewolf Liam Payne, Witch Harry, Witch Louis Tomlinson, Witch Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louispowerbottom/pseuds/Louispowerbottom
Summary: Louis, a wizard, lived quietly in his hut in the middle of the forest, until one day, while he gathered ingredients for the new potion he was about to make, he came across the terrible news that he would have an extremely irritating and selfish, Harry Styles.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language and I'm still in the learning process, so if you notice that I wrote something wrong please feel free to send me a message.

It is close to six in the morning when a small being wrapped in several blankets on your bed is awakened by your pet and familiar. Moon always woke Louis just before sunrise, was a routine in his life however frustrated it might be when his cat insisted on waking him even though he not had a good night's sleep. Moon sneaks around Louis's room approaching her bed and then jumps over her owner, rubbing his black hair all over Louis's face. Groaning frustrated and realizing that the cat will not give up so easy of his mission, Louis then decides to get up.

Moon withdraws from his head, sitting on the bed still totally sleepy, as he watches the sun begin to rise out the window, with little specks of yellow in the dark blue of the sky, caressing Moon's hair as he runs his tongue through your whole face. "How disgusting, you fool" he says, his voice still wistful for waking up, but he still laughs at the grimace that Moon throws at him, before jumping up from his lap to the door to his bedroom. Sighing, louis emerges from the middle of his thick blankets, then being struck by the cold breeze that enters through the window and shakes his curtains and the petals of some flowers that are in the stop in potted, very well hydrated, thank you!

He heads to the bathroom down the hall from his small house but somehow he wanted it because he wanted to get her on two floors. His best friend, Zayn, even mocked him by saying that the size of a witch's home fits the size of its owner. Receiving in return language on the part of louis, and pink hair that only louis knew the spell to remove them, which the same only did it a week after that occurred.

While brushing his teeth and combing his stubborn hair, he reviews what spells, potions, plants and stones he has to take on Monday to the shop he owns along with Zayn, a mystical shop located in the center of the city next to the house of Louis, thinking about it, remembers that there are still a few stones he needs to take in the forest near the stream that is there. Yes, this brown-haired, blue-eyed being who has a pride that barely fits in his body, lives in a forest, does not judge him badly, he just does not like the noise and local pollution of the cities, if it is a natural wizard, your greatest source of learning, is there in the backyard of your home.

Still in pajamas, consisting of a light pink silk robe with stars and moons that she received as a gift from her mother when she turned eighteen, which he had put on as soon as she got out of bed, with only a pair of panties underneath, down the stairs in spiral of your home, heading to the kitchen and workplace.

As she walks out the door in the kitchen to a balcony, she heads for the pile of wood in the corner, protected, free of venomous animals, collects a few pieces of firewood, and enters her kitchen again, heading for her stove. and lighting it, while waiting for the flames to grow stronger, fills a teapot with water and some herbs for her tea.

He prepares his breakfast table, picking up some jars containing cakes, biscuits, toast, and all the other delicacies that Louis learned to make with Niall, laying on the table along with jelly and a jug of milk. As she finishes tidying up, she feels something soft going up her legs and she already knows it's time for Moon's coffee, she picks up her bowl on the floor and puts some milk into it, so she puts the bowl back in place, it does not take a minute to get a meow from the cat as approval.

When the kettle whistles your tea is ready, remove it from the fire and hurry to turn it off. Have your tea with lemon milk and toast with strawberry jam. When he feels satisfied enough, Louis climbs the stairs back to his room, with Moon in his arms.

"What's going to look like today, Mo?" He asks the cat as he opens the doors to his closet, the cat soon jumps out of his lap and sticks in the middle of Louis's clothes and Louis himself makes a point of buying. Louis follows his familiar with the look, until the same to on top of his favorite jeans overalls.

"Hmmm, I love this baby, great choice" he says as he pulls the monkey off the shelf, along with a plain white man's T-shirt and black fedora hats. As soon as Louis is ready, with his shoes tied and Moon back on his lap, he puts the hats on himself and on Moon and searches for his keys and purse on the hanger on the side of the front door of his house, leaving and locking the same, entering the forest.


End file.
